Benjamin Warner
Jacob Warner |species= Sentinel |gender=Male |height=5'10" (178 cm) |hair=Bald |eyes=Brown, Gold afterword (due to Chimeran virus) |affiliation=Echo Team, SRPA, Alpha Team , U.S. Army |rank=Sergeant |weapon=Marksman |specialty=Technician |battles=Battle of Fort Anchorage Operation Kodiak Operation Frozen Fortress Operation Iron Hand Battle for the Holar Tower |appears in=''Resistance 2'' ''Resistance'' (Comics) |first appearance=''Resistance 2'' |voice=Khary Payton}} Benjamin Phillip Warner was a Sentinel and a member of Echo Team. He was the second-in-command of Echo Team, and a main supporting character in Resistance 2. Biography Background Not much is known about Warner's past before Project Abraham, save for that he was born on January 9, 1923. He married a woman named Laura and had a son, Jacob. They lived on 115 Washington Drive in Twin Falls, Idaho. At some point in his life, he joined the Army and became a friend of Aaron Hawthorne, and they both volunteered for Project Abraham. After surviving the project, Warner was released back into the Army on January 1, 1951 for a live trial. He was officially listed as K.I.A. on August 11, reclaimed by Black Ops on August 12, recruited into the Sentinel Program on August 13, and assigned to Sentinel team Echo on August 14 under the command of Lt. Hank Leavitt. He became a friend of Nathan Hale and later reunited with Hawthorne who was transferred to his team. Over the next two years, Echo Team took part in numerous dangerous missions in gray territories around America. He was awarded the Bronze Star for his bravery and initiative in Operation Iron Hand, where he led a convoy and two army units into Savannah, Georgia to rescue 73 survivors.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 2 He aided in Operation Kodiak where he successfully disassembled a Chimeran fighter ship and discovered it could be human operable.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 6 He also participated in Operation Frozen Fortress in November 11, 1952. Warner had long for his family and tried twice to make contact to them, giving him his first and second citations as there is a code of zero correspondence in the Sentinel Program. In March 22, 1952, he left SRPA 3 and tried to personally reunite with his wife and son in their home town, but was found and arrested by X-Ray Squad and brought back to SRPA, and was sentenced to thirty days in the stockades. When he managed to visit his family in his home during the spring of 1952, he helped build a bomb shelter in the town. The last time he and his wife Laura saw each other was outside Dan's Diner during the first thunderstorm of the season where Laura sadly asked him as to why he was so willing to fight and abandon his family for such a hopeless cause. Warner was unable to answer her and simply left. He was recommended in using stage two inhibitors but has volunteered for stronger stages. In early 1953, he suffered from cardiac arrest due to improper antigen incubation when being tested with stage four inhibitors, after which he had to have a full body workup and a psychological profile, and returned to stage two inhibitors. On February 11, Joseph Capelli joined Echo and during a routine check up on the next day, he suffered from a psychotic fit and injured three medical physicians. Warner arrived and eventually subdued and sedated him. In March, shortly before the Chimeran invasion of America, Warner sent a letter to Laura, expressing his feelings of how empty he felt of not being able to answer her question and states that he fights in this hopeless war because he must. He expressed that every Chimera he kills, there is less out there that can hurt her. In the letter he writes a secret message using capital letters reading "FLEET ATTACK IMMINENT, GET TO BATON ROUGE", warning them to flee to the Baton Rouge protection camp in Louisiana. ''Resistance 2 On May 15, the Chimeran Fleet invaded America and SRPA Station 3 came under attacked. Warner helped Echo Team to seal the moon pool from Furies, and using the base's gun battery to damage a Chimeran battleship. Warner and Echo Team and follows the damaged ship to Orick, where Warner pilots a captured Chimeran shuttle to the battleship. They split up after setting explosive charges in key parts of the ship, and discovered that the fleet's target is Twin Falls, which will lead them through the Liberty Defense Perimeter. They escape the prematurely exploding ship and immediately headed for Twin Falls. After being shot down by Stalkers, Warner and his teammates bailed out to safety and are separated from each other in the town. They discover that the whole town had been infected by Spinners the previous night. Concerned for the welfare of his family, Warner searches his house but only to find Grims. Hale quickly finds and rescues Warner, and they both regroup with their team. Warner mentioned about the town's bomb shelter and that there could be survivors, yet Hawthorne says that it had been breached and there is no chance of survivors, leaving Warner devastated. While traversing across the town, Hale questioned Warner's knowledge of Twin Falls' locale in which he explained his background and his family to Hale and Hawthorne. Warner becomes even more concerned for his family as Echo passes the already destroyed bomb shelter. Hale sympathetically assured Warner that his family was possibly successful in evacuating to Baton Rouge. The team then splits up to reach Twin Fall's two abandoned defense towers, in which Warner and Hawthorne go together to one of the towers. They activate the towers and destroy a group of battleships. While Warner and the others were ordered to the nearest inhibitor station for inhibitor treatment, Hale defies orders to go rescue Dr. Fyodor Malikov in Bryce Canyon, Utah. Warner and Echo later arrives with a VTOL and picks them up. Malikov informed the team that they have to deactivate a hub tower in Chicago to stop Daedalus' unknown intentions. They help cleared an air corridor through the city and Warner flies Hale and Malikov into the tower. Unfortunately, upon deactivating the tower, they soon realized that Daedalus has reactivated all of the towers from Holar, Iceland. After Echo Team infiltrated Holar and destroyed Chimeran AA guns, SRPA immediately launched an assault on the Holar Tower. The attack goes badly as they are led into an ambush and Echo Team are the only ones to make it inside the hub tower to kill Daedalus. Daedalus appears out of nowhere and murdered Hawthorne to Warner's horror. Warner, Hale, and Capelli separated to find Daedalus as they searched through the tower. Warner finds Daedalus in the reactor room and radioed the others to go back before quickly rephrasing his words. Just as Hale arrived, Warner is killed after being stabbed by one of Daedalus's tentacles and is pulled up and then dropped down in front of Hale. Personality Warner is a very kind and caring person who has other people in his best interests. He has never been known to resort to anger or violence and is very sincere. He cares about his wife and son more than anything in the world and everything he does is for them. On many occasions he tries to contact them as he desperately misses them though he is constantly punished for it. He is devastated when he believes them dead but still clings on to hope. He can still be sarcastic and firm, and uses his authority when he needs to. It appears that he has a friendship with Hale and some sort of friendship with Hawthorne prior to Project Abraham. He is also very intelligent and skillful with advance technology. He studies Chimeran technology and is the only known person who is able to fly a Chimeran aircraft. In battle he is very level headed and shows great ingenuity. He also cares a great deal about the cause against the Chimera and even abandons his family because he must. When in the Holar Tower, Warner sees captured people in containment tanks waiting to be converted, and wishes that there was something that could be done to help them. He is extremely courageous and loyal, and a vital asset to Echo team. Description Warner is 5' foot 10 and has gold colored eyes due to infection. He is a bald African-American and wears large square glasses. His head is long and gaunt. He wears a standard Sentinel uniform and carries a radio on his back. His weapon of choice is a Marksman. See also *Intel 13, Warner's Letter *Intel 8, Dossier Gallery Echo Team 2.jpg|Warner, in the middle, with Echo Team. Resistance 2 warner.png|Warner piloting a Chimeran Shuttle. Echo Team.jpg|Warner (far right) with Capelli and Hawthorne. 20190227 194444.jpg|Warner shooting at Grims. Warner.png|Echo Team's Commanding Officers guard the control room of a Chimeran Tower. Warner 2.png|Close-up on a surprised Warner. Warner 3.png|A concerned Warner offering help to his ill Commanding Officer Hale before the battle in Iceland. 20171202 195235.jpg|A picture of Warner on a fishing boat holding a fish with Hawthorne. Trivia *Warner used the Marksman, a precise sniper rifle, and ironically wore glasses. *Warner's Marksman, if examined closely, has the first Special Ops upgrade on it, which is the light (under the scope), which shows the user how much they have left in a magazine changes to a dark orange/ light red colour, however, it only glows dark orange, stating that the Marksman has no ammo left in it's magazine. Warner, however, is able to fire it ''even while it is dark orange, stating that Warner has unlimited ammo in his Marksman. *Warner was voiced by Khary Payton, who is best known for voicing DC Comics' Cyborg of the television show Teen Titans, and the voice of arms dealer Drebin in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. *His serial number is 224001. *Though he was a part of Project Abraham, roughly around the same time as Hale and Capelli, Warner does not appear or is mentioned in the viral campaign. It is likely that he was in a different facility like the other Sentinels. *His supervising physician at SRPA was Anna Keegan. *Warner can be unlocked as a multiplayer skin by reaching level 16 in Resistance 2's Online Competitive mode. *During the "Twin Falls" level when Hale enters 115 Warrington Drive (Warner's home), there are pictures of Warner and his wife and son - Laura and Jacob. There is also a picture of Warner on a fishing boat holding a fish with Hawthorne - confirming there was a friendship between the two prior to the events in Resistance 2. *It is strange that when Warner tries to get back to his family he receives 30 days in the stockade, but when Hale did the same thing he was sent on a "suicide mission". This is probably because Hale did it in 1951 whilst Warner did it in 1952, and there were many Sentinel causalities during that time so instead of risking another Sentinel's life, SRPA decided just to put him out of action to protect him. *It seems that Warner was made in the opposite image of Hawthorne. While Hawthorne is Caucasian, Warner is African-American and while Hawthorne uses a Rossmore for Close Quarters Combat, Warner uses a Marksman for Long Range Warfare. Sources Category:Sentinels Category:Resistance 2 Characters Category:SRPA Category:Deceased